The proliferation of the Internet, portable communication devices and wireless networks has lead to the widespread use of communication devices capable of transmitting data as well as voice signals over the air. Most of the communication devices being manufactured provide at least two different wireless technologies to transmit the data; Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) technology and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology.
An example of a WWAN is cellular technology. Initially cellular service providers provided different data packet radio technology depending on the infrastructure they had already established. For example, cellular service providers running on a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) infrastructure introduced Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) to provide data packet transfer. Cellular providers running on a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) infrastructure introduced General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) to provide data packet transfer. Currently, the GSM and CDMA infrastructures are running 3G standards. However, as the technology evolves, it appears as if most cellular service providers are moving towards the fourth generation of radio technologies, referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE). It is expected the cellular technologies will continue to advance and evolve. However, cellular technology is still in its relative infancy and access to bandwidth is still relatively expensive and slow.
An example of a WLAN is Wi-Fi, which was developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance. Wi-Fi allows local area networks (LANs) to be deployed without wires for client devices, typically reducing the costs of network deployment and expansion. Spaces where cables cannot be run, such as outdoor areas and historical buildings, can host WLANs. Therefore, portable devices such as notebook computers, video game consoles, mobile phones and personal digital assistants can connect to the Internet when within range of a WLAN connected to the Internet. Using Wi-Fi typically provides relatively inexpensive access to bandwidth. However, Wi-Fi networks have limited range.
Accordingly, a business model has developed providing “hotspots” to allow a user with a Wi-Fi enabled device to access the Internet. Specifically, a hotspot is a site that offers Internet access over a WLAN through the use of a router connected to an Internet service provider. Hotspots typically use Wi-Fi technology to provide the wireless network.
The hotspot may be offered as a value added service by a business or may be used as a dedicated source of revenue. For example, hotspot service providers like Boingo, T-Mobile, Bell, Rogers, AT&T, iPASS, and the like offer a collection of hotspots across a region. If a subscriber subscribes to a hotspot provider's access program, the customer is provided with an account and corresponding validation credentials. The validation credentials are typically a user name and password. To access the Internet, when the subscriber is at the hotspot, the subscriber launches a web browser, such as Internet Explorer for example. The web browser attempts to access the Internet via the Wi-Fi access point at the hot spot. However, software operating on the Wi-Fi access point intercepts the attempt and prompts the user to enter the validation credentials. If the validation credentials are accepted, the user is given access to the network.
However, such a system may require the customers to search out specific hotspots to which they subscribe, which may be inconvenient.
Further, such a system may require that the customers subscribe to multiple hotspot providers to ensure that they have sufficient hotspot coverage, which can be wasteful and expensive.
Yet further, it is difficult to share validation credentials. Businesses that that employ tens, hundreds or even thousands of employees may only need a few hotspot accounts, since only a few employees will need to access a hotspot and any given time. With the present system, it is difficult to manage the accounts and control who is able to access the hotspots at any given time.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages.